


This Is Why We (Us) Are Off Our Rockers (In Love)

by please_dontbite (fiddleogold_againstyoursoul)



Series: Death Meets Life. It's Not Pretty. [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kittens, M/M, weekly dose of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddleogold_againstyoursoul/pseuds/please_dontbite
Summary: Your weekly dose of Solangelo goodness (I certainly hope, good God.) feat Nico's crazy friends and Will's crazy family.Sequel to This Is Why We (You) Can't Have Nice Things (Cellphones).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bailci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailci/gifts), [nerdzeword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/gifts), [identickle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/identickle/gifts), [EveTheAverage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveTheAverage/gifts), [MelChan1003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelChan1003/gifts), [applepi314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepi314/gifts), [BookishMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishMakara/gifts).



> This is for all the readers who supported me all throughout THIS IS WHY WE (YOU) CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS (CELLPHONES). More or less a sequel, with weekly (I'll endeavour?) updates, fluff, angst, smut, at intervals, day to day things...send me prompts? I'd love to hear your input. 
> 
> Specially for nerdzeword, because you make me smile every time I see you pop up in my notifications. 
> 
> And to everyone I didn't tag! xx I know it's been a long-ass hiatus but I have not been dead and I love y'all, keep bringin' in the love!
> 
> If you're new to the fic:  
> Regular typing is Will.  
> Bold typing is Nico.  
> Italics is Percy.  
> Underlined is Jason.  
> Bold and italics is Lou Allen.  
> Bold, italics and underlined is Cecil.

Nico knows his Saturdays are often not very routinal events-wise, but he certainly thought he'd spend this one differently.

Hannibal sits in his lap, mewling. Across the room is an overturned bowl of kibbles. The pellets litter the floor, and if Nico cared to look he'd probably find up to three different constellations in the mix. He doesn't.

'God damn it, Han.'

The kitten protests when he stands up, but trails at his ankles anyway when he goes to clean up. The tiny patter of its furred paws on the wooden floorboard is enough to forgive him for the mess. Nico frowns at that: he's getting awfully sentimental, nowadays. He picks up the last of the kibble and puts it in the bin. Hannibal watches the lid shut with an almost menacing glint in eyes otherwise so innocent. 

'You don't like the food? C'mere. You don't like it?'

Nico reaches for Han, and the kitten dodges his fingers with ease. 

'Listen, young man, you're making things very difficult for me, right now.'

A meow, petulant.

Nico rolls his eyes so hard he feels they might pop out of their sockets, and stands to go back to his book. Just as he sat down, his cell started ringing.

'Hey, Sunshine.'

'Your kitten is as stubborn as you,' He says, smiling so hard his face hurts. Said kitten is trying to wiggle into his lap, nudging away the thick-ass book keeping him from the warmth of Nico's thighs. Nico reaches out to discourage it, but regrets the decision as soon as he touches the ball of fuzz. Allergies are worth a tiny animal in your lap. That's fucking Science, bitch. 

'Yeah? Are you going to be sneezing when I come back?'

'That was one time.'

Hannibal closes his eyes against Nico's fingers, and shit, if he isn't smitten. 

'He's getting attached to me. Told him Papa doesn't love him, anymore. I'm his father, now.' 

'Wouldn't have thought you the daddy kink type, Sunshine.' You could practically hear the grin in Will's voice. Nico takes a moment to digest the implication, then wishes he hadn't. He groans and Hannibal's eyes flick open, alarmed.

'Oh, fuck right off.'

'Don't cuss in front of our child, fucker.'

'Bitch.'

'Asswipe.'

'Dick.'

At this time, Hannibal decides to let out a loud yowl. Nico stares at it. Green eyes blink back at him, unperturbed, and then a small pink tongue swipes out to lick tiny lips. 'What the fuck is wrong with your cat?'

'Nico, I swear to God -'

'It's like he's human, goddammit. It's unnerving. Hurry back so I don't have to spend more time than I probably should with this Satan-spawn.' Said Satan spawn rolls over, baring a white patch of fuzz for a belly. Nico can't take his eyes - or fingers - off of it.  _Satan,_ he swears. The cat is probably cursed. 'How's your dad, by the way?'

'You know how he loves poetry? Yeah, he really fucking loves poetry. We've endured five haikus about the one pigeon we saw on the sidewalk that was too fat to walk properly so waddled instead. There's only so much  _I saw a pigeon/It was a very fat bird/Stop feeding it scraps._ a person can endure. We made a policy to not fatshame birds, anymore.'

'All these unrealistic standards set for them,' Nico says. 

Will fucking  _giggles._ There are many words Nico di Angelo does not normally include in his common vernacular, and "giggle" is one of them. "Giggle" is the last word he ever thought he'd find himself using, mentally or otherwise, and it vexes him even more so that he finds it  _endearing._ Preposterous.

'We'll be back by sundown. 'S small road trip, after all. Have you had lunch, yet?'

'This fat pigeon ordered takeout.' Nico runs his fingers down Hanni's furry belly. The kitten writhes. 'And then proceeded to push a hungry kitten off of my pants cuff approximately five times. He's always fucking hungry, Will. What the hell do you feed him? He doesn't even like the food you buy for him, either.'

'That's funny. He usually polishes off all of it. You must've done something to offend him.'

'It's a kitten, Will.'

Hannibal picks itself up, flicks its tail and sets off. Nico watches it go, perplexed. 

'Do you make a point to confuse me with everything about your life?'

'I should've thought that was you. Your family is intimidating as fuck - oh, shit, I think Dad just ran over a fat pigeon.'

Nico laughs despite himself. 

'No, I'm serious - fuck. He's getting out of the car. And...cue the horrified faces of my cousins. I'd better go, Neeks.'

'What's the title of this haiku?'

 _'Man runs over muse,'_ Will's laugh is a rumble, and then he hangs up. Nico stares at the phone in his hands. His heart aches, just a little bit more than it should. It shouldn't feel so bad, loving Will Solace. But it does.

 

* * *

 

_16:41  
Is Neeks still on catsitting duty_

16:43  
Cattibal sitting duty

**16:44  
You both are hilarious.**

_16:45  
I know you are, but what am I?_

**16:46  
Three years old.**

_16:48  
You'd certainly be a better candidate, seeing as how you're already the size._

 

* * *

 

_16:48  
He blocked me._

16:49  
HA.

16:50  
Serves your punk ass right.

_16:51  
fight me _

16:53  
(ง •̀_•́)ง

_16:54  
(งಠل͜ಠ)ง_

16:55  
what the fuck

 

* * *

 

16:55  
(งಠل͜ಠ)ง

**16:59  
what the fuck**

**16:60**  
(งಠل͜ಠ)ง

 **16:61**  
omg

**16:62  
me**

 

* * *

 

 **16:64**  
(งಠل͜ಠ)ง

16:66  
Is this your way of telling me I should get back soon?

**16:67  
(งಠل͜ಠ)ง**

16:69  
jesus fuck

17:01  
okay, okay, we're driving home rn

17:02  
my dad ran over a pigeon fr just now I wasn't sure to laugh or be sad

**17:04  
Poor pigeon.**

17:05  
How is my beb

**[You sent a media file. View?]**

[ ** ** ](http://www.kijiji.ca/v-cats-kittens/trenton-on/kittens/1214752946?enableSearchNavigationFlag=true)

17:10  
aww beb

17:11  
I'll see you soon xoxo

**17:12  
Him or me?**

17:13  
Both. I want to see both.

 

* * *

 

The sun's setting when Will knocks on his door. There's a moment of pause. Then it opens, and Nico's standing there, eyes swallowed by his pupils.

'Welcome home, dickhead.'

Will bobs his head forward and by sudden impulse, kisses him. It doesn't take long before Nico's kissing back, strong, bony fingers finding their place in his hair, twisting in a way that would hurt if it didn't feel so good. Nico smells like aftershave and mint toothpaste. He pulls away to try and hold those dark eyes in place.

'Hey.'

'Hey yourself.' 

It's cheap. Will gives him it, however, and brushes by his (boyfriend, he can say the word now) to get into his apartment. 'Where's my Hanni? Hannibal?'

The not so aptly named kitten regards him coldly from the mantle. Jesus, can that fucker climb. Will reaches for him, but is met with a hiss. 'Hey, what's wrong? - Neeks, what the heck did you do to my kitten?'

'I told you he don't love you no more.'

Nico comes around and stretches his arms out, and Hannibal fairly lunges for him. Will watches on in disbelief. 

'You bewitched my kitten! I can't believe you.'

'He loves me more, now,' Nico purrs, and Hannibal writhes in his arms, desperate for tickles and love till he's not. This time he lets Will touch him, at least: he slowly strokes past the white strands of fur on the cat's belly, and glares at his boyfriend. 

'I cannot believe you.'

''S not my fault you left.'

'For one day,' He protests, but is met with a soft pair of lips, a tiny kiss. Nico's smiling against it, pressing against him, and the only thing that reminds them both that they're not one person in body and soul altogether is when Hannibal - ever the cockblocker - yowls, long and hard, and scrambles out of the awkward threeway hug that they're engaging in right then. Will stumbles back. 'Jesus, is he energetic.'

'Gets it from his Pa.'

Will mimes the emoticon exchanged between them barely an hour before, and Nico snorts. He's so precious, goddammit. Will's heart wants to burst.

'C'mon, Sunshine. Let me take you for a ride out in my pickup before you go.'

He only notices when Nico slips his fingers through his that Nico's painted his nails: a shade of black that he'd laugh at any other time. As it is, he gently runs his thumb over the knuckles before lifting their intertwined hands to press a small kiss to the base of Nico's tiny wrist. And he does have thin wrists, too, like every other bit of his body. Will wonders if he ever tries to fill the empty spaces between. 

'You have a nice truck,' Nico says, and Will laughs. He opens the door for his boyfriend, because he's a good boyfriend, and that's what good boyfriends do. God, that word is so strange to think. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd be dating someone as perfect as this.

'I have a nice boyfriend.'

Nico only smiles. 'You'd best believe it.'

They cruise through the streets in the dark, talking and laughing. Nico's hand is warm in his. It feels right. It feels like home. Loving Nico di Angelo seems so wrong, but it feels so good, so pure, so wonderful, all at once.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_18:23  
You massive fucking nerd, you._ **

_**18:25  
AW**_  

**Author's Note:**

> //I posted this today because Trump won the election and I thought I'd try to ease myself out of this slump, a little. Friends, please remember you've weathered through worse. The whole world is behind you. I personally hope to be proven wrong about Mr Trump, and I've never wanted to be proven wrong as much as I am now.
> 
> ALSO I'm sorry I love this emoticon too much (งಠل͜ಠ)ง(งಠل͜ಠ)ง(งಠل͜ಠ)ง it's literally me tf
> 
> Find me @smol_asiansatan on Instagram, or @Theswiftone27 on Tumblr. I love y'all.


End file.
